Homeward Bound
by amy1oM
Summary: Will one of Lyle's plots destroy Jarod's newfound happiness with his family?
1. Chapter 1

**Homeward Bound**   
By Sentinelgyrl (sentinelgyrl@yahoo.com) 

**Rating:** PG-13   
**Summary:**   
**Spoilers:** Through **Pretender 2001******

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Pretender_ or its characters. No copyright infringement intended by writing this story... 

*************************   
**Sisters of St. Catherine's Church**

It had been weeks since the explosion in the DC subway and Major Charles really feared that Jarod was dead along with his half brother, Ethan. It'd been weeks since it had happened and they'd yet to hear anything for Jarod, telling Charles that he was either dead or had somehow been taken back to the Centre. But he voiced none of his fears just now as he watched his daughter Emily interact with Jarod's girlfriend, Zoey. 

Emily was finally beginning to regain her strength as her body had several somewhat since she was brought to the convent. She was healed enough now that she was able to take frequent but short walks throughout the convent. He was thankful that she was on the mend. 

He had watched Zoey closely since he'd rescued her and brought her here. He had insisted that she stay here with them, as he knew that the Centre would try to use her against Jarod. At first Joey had agreed with his reasoning but now she was growing restless, antsy and he feared she'd fly the coop at any given moment. 

The good news was though Emily seemed to like her and they seemed to get along well, talking for hours about everything and anything. They exchanged childhood stories and Charles was relieved to hear that Emily had had more of a normal childhood than he would have thought possible. Somehow, his long lost wife Margaret had made sure her daughter wouldn't lose what her two older brothers had. 

"Dad? Earth to Dad?" Emily waved her hand in front of his face and he blinked, looking at her. 

He looked around the room and he saw that Zoey was gone. "Where'd she go?" 

"Out for a walk. Dad, we need to talk," Emily said, making herself as comfortable as she could beside him. 

"All right. About what?" he asked. 

"First of all, about Jarod," she replied, watching him carefully, "You haven't said anything but you're afraid he's dead, aren't you?" 

Major Charles sighed, tears in his eyes. "I've been scared to say the words aloud. I've prayed to God that I am wrong but the longer we don't hear anything from him, the more I'm afraid that he's dead." 

Emily took her father's hand. "He's alive, Dad. I feel it. I know it. What's more is that in the three years I spent looking for Jarod, what I learned about him is that he is a survivor. He won't give up easily in anything and if anyone could have survived that explosion in the subway, he could have. Now I don't know why he hasn't returned to us yet but I am sure it's because something he had to deal with something that our safety or that of the other people he loves. Just have faith he'll be back soon." Charles squeezed her hand before releasing it to stand up and pace. Emily watched him for a moment before she spoke again. 

"Dad, I didn't want to say this in front of Zoey," she paused. "But I have a way to contact Mom." 

*************************   
Major Charles stared at his daughter. "W-what?" 

"I said I have a way to contact Mom. I know where she is-- or at least I do for now," Emily replied. "You see when I left her to search for Jarod, we established a way for me to be able to find her. There is one problem though." 

"What?" 

"The rules we decided on for this is that if I don't contact her every four weeks, she's to leave the place she's living at and she's never to return there," Emily paused, "Now the last time I contacted her was just before the Centre tried to kill me." 

"That only leaves us about a little under two weeks for us to contact your mother," her father concluded. 

"Yes, exactly. So I NEED to go if we're to-" 

"Emily, no. You're in no condition to travel. Tell me where she's staying and I'll go find her and bring her back here," Major Charles argued. 

"Dad, I've got to be the one to go to Mom. If anyone but me contacts her, she'll leave," Emily said. She watched her father pace some more. 

"I don't like this. You're still regaining your strength, honey." 

"Dad, we can't lose contact with Mom. I'll be okay but I need to go," Emily said. 

Charles stopped his pacing, turning to face her. "All right but at least let someone go with you." 

"Someone? Like who, Dad? You need to stay here for when Jarod comes back so we don't lose contact with him," Emily replied. 

Major Charles thought for a moment. "You're right and God only knows I don't want to lose contact with your brother again. We've all lost too much time as it is." He paused. "Why don't you let Zoey go with you?"   
  
"Go with who where?" Both turned startled to see her standing at the doorway, her hands on her hips as she waited for them to answer. "Well?" 

Emily looked at her father, unable to say what she had been about to say. Major Charles recovered first, turning to face Zoey. "Emily has a way to contact Margaret, her mother, my wife but she'll have to travel to do it. Now I don't want her to travel alone so I was hoping that-" 

"That I'd go with her? Of course I'll go with her, major!" Zoey replied. 

"It'll be dangerous, as the Centre is no doubt looking for you both." 

"Major, if there's a chance that we can reunite your family together, not to mention the thought of Jarod finally getting the chance to meet his mother, I'm willing to take the risk. So please not another word about how dangerous it might be!" 

Charles smiled. "It's settled then. I suggest that you both leave in the morning after you've both had a chance to-" 

Emily hardly heard a word of what her father said. She was too busy being anxious over the news that Zoey would be travelling with her to meet her mother. She had a funny feeling about the entire situation and she really hoped that she was wrong. . . 

*************************   
_ "You found your Mom yet?"___

_ "No."___

_ "Oh, they're never going to let that happen."___

_ "Why not?"___

_ "And they thought you were the **smart **one!"_

Jarod sat up on the cot where he'd been sleeping, breathless. Ever since his encounter with Alex he'd had a recurring dream about the other things the other Pretender had told him. While they really weren't nightmares, the dreams about Alex were scaring him to the very core, but especially what he had said about his mother and Miss Parker. 

"Jarod?" Ethan's voice called out from across the room. "Are you all right?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Just had another bad dream that's all. Did I wake you?" Jarod asked. 

"No, not really. I haven't felt like sleeping much. The voices are too loud," Ethan replied. He was seated at the table across the room, and he had the laptop open, working on something. Jarod got out of bed, pulling on his shirt as he crossed the room to see what Ethan was doing. On the screen Jarod saw the picture of his mother with Catherine Parker. "What do you think it means?" 

"I don't know. I wish I did. The only thing I can think of is to ask one of them about it," Jarod said. 

Ethan glanced up at him. "She's been quiet about this. Instead, her voice is telling me that something is going to happen, something VERY bad." 

"What?" 

"I can't make out what she's trying to tell me, Jarod. I'm sorry," Ethan replied. 

Jarod laid his hand on Ethan's shoulder. "It's okay. Are you about ready to go?" Jarod turned and walked across the room to get his jacket. 

"Don't you want to sleep?" Ethan asked, even as he shut down the computer. 

Jarod shook his head no. "I've slept enough. Besides, I want to get back to Dad and Emily and it's about time for you to meet your father." Ethan nodded and closed the laptop, pulling on his own jacket as he stood up. Jarod grabbed the DSA reader and together the two brothers left the room. 

*************************   
**Sisters of St. Catherine's Church**

Emily had hoped to be able to talk to her father in private at some point before she left with Zoey but the opportunity never came. The sisters of the convent made sure than they had a few days' worth of necessities and they loaned them the convent's car as well to make the journey. Major Charles held on tightly to his daughter for several moments, whispering quietly in her ear, telling her how much he loved her. If worst came to worst, and they never saw each other again both wanted to part with the other knowing how much they loved each other. 

Charles clasped Zoey's hand before she could get in the car. "Thank you for doing this, for our family, for Jarod. You are a brave young woman and I can see why Jarod loves you." 

Zoey nodded. "I love your son and if there's a chance for him to finally meet his mother, then it's the least I can do is go with his sister to see to it that he'll get that chance."   
  
With that, Zoey got in on the driver's side of the car and started the ignition. After a few waves, Major Charles looked on as they pulled out of the convent's driveway and out into the open world. "Oh God, please watch over them," he breathed. A moment later a hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see one of the sisters standing there. 

"I've come to ask you if you'd like to join us for morning prayers, major. We can pray for the safety of your daughters as well as for the return of your son together," she suggested. 

Charles looked at the road again and nodded. "All right, sister. Sounds like a good idea to me." And together they walked inside to where the sisters were already gathering for prayers. 

TBC   
(Maybe if I get some feedback) 


	2. Chapter 2

* * * * *   
It was late in the afternoon when Jarod and Ethan arrived at the convent. Jarod went in first to see his father and sister, to prepare them for finally meeting Ethan. Ethan elected to walk around the grounds while he waited to meet his father and sister for the first time. 

Jarod arrived in their room to find it empty. The bed where Emily had been resting was made and her belongings were missing but when he looked around he saw that everything his father had brought with him was still in the room. 

"Oh, Jarod, you're back!" 

"Sister Margaret, where are my father and sister?" Jarod asked, the fear coming through in his voice. "And where's Zoey?" 

Margaret smiled. "Your father is still here but Emily and Zoey left this morning." 

"Do you know where they went, sister?" 

The nun shrugged. "I'm sorry, Jarod, but you'll have to ask Major Charles. He's walking around the grounds if you'd like to go talk to him." 

"Thank you, sister." 

* * * * *   
The grounds surrounding the convent were quiet, peaceful, and secluded. Major Charles had needed the fresh air to clear his head after spending the morning in prayer with the sisters. The nuns here were all kind and he was thankful that they were so willing to help his family. Still Charles wondered if it would all ever be over with and he wondered if he'd ever had his family all together again. 

His mind was wandering as he walked the grounds and then he looked across the field where he was walking. The figure walking towards him was so familiar and suddenly he knew that at least one of his sons had returned to him. 

"Ethan!" he called out. 

"Dad?" 

* * * * *   
The other voices fell silent and that afternoon Ethan was only hearing his mother's voice speak to him gently as he walked around the convent's ground. Just as she had recently led him to protect and help his sister, Catherine's voice was telling him that his father's family was in danger from the Centre. But try as he might, he still couldn't understand her when she said what the danger was. Suddenly Catherine's voice whispered something else. 

}}It's your father, Ethan. Go to him...{{ 

At that moment, Major Charles called out to him. "Ethan?" 

"Dad?" 

They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Ethan found himself hurrying towards the father he had never been allowed to know until now. Ethan cried as he felt his father's arms around him and for once he felt safe and loved-- just as he had when Jarod had pulled him off of that train in the subway. 

Major Charles pulled away to look at Ethan. "You look a lot like your mother." 

"And my sister," Ethan added. 

Charles nodded. "Miss Parker. God, I can't believe this is happening." They started to walk back towards the convent. "Ethan, is Jarod with you?" 

"Yes, he's here. He went to the room where he said he left you when he came to stop me." 

"Come on, let's go find him!" 

*************************   
Their trip took the better part of 3 days as they stopped frequently so that Emily could rest. She was still weaker than she would care to be and when they stopped at motels at night, within moments of arriving at the rooms they'd share, she was asleep. One night, though she was tired, Emily didn't fall asleep immediately.   
  
Instead she just laid with her eyes closed her breathing even as though she were asleep because the feeling she had had on the morning she'd left her father to go with Zoey, she'd been unable to shake the feeling of unease. A little after midnight, Emily heard their room's door open and close. In the next second she saw Zoey walking past the window in the direction of a pay phone. 

Emily quickly grabbed her robe and waited for a few seconds before she opened the door and making sure it wouldn't shut behind her, she hurried after Zoey. The pay phone was just around the corner so Emily would be able to eavesdrop on her. As she paused at the corner, she didn't hear the sound of money being inserted into the phone, but instead she heard the sound of cell phone dialing. 

"Yeah, it's me." Pause. "Yeah, we'll be there in a few hours." Pause. "Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is fine. With any luck I'll be able to come home in a few days." Pause. "Yeah, I'm sure. I gotta go."   
  
When Emily heard her end the conversation, she sprinted towards their room, praying she get back to the room before Zoey would see her. Despite the fact she was still recuperating from her injuries, Emily made it into the room just as Zoey turned the corner. She took off her robe, laying where she'd had it when she settled into bed, and then she hurried back to bed, sliding under the blankets. She stopped moving just as Zoey re-entered the room. 

Zoey closed the door quietly, pulling off her jacket even as she looked at Emily. Emily didn't look like she had moved since before Zoey left and maybe she was just imagining things. Maybe, it was either that or she'd screwed up. 

From that moment on, she knew she'd have to be more careful. . . 

TBC...   



	3. Chapter 3

* * * * *   
Finally late in the afternoon of the third day, they entered the town of Oakbury, Minnesota. Margaret was living on the outskirts of town in an old farmhouse and Emily insisted on taking the wheel for this last part of the journey. The last leg of their trip would take a little over 10 minutes and Emily felt her excitement building even as she felt her anxiousness building. 

Emily turned off at a dirt road just outside of town. "Mom lives in an old farmhouse just a quarter of a mile down this road. We'll be there in a few moments." 

"This is so strange that I get to meet your and Jarod's mother before he does," Zoey commented. 

"Yeah, strange." 

Emily pulled into the driveway of a farmhouse that looked like it had seen better days. Now only did it seem neglected but also abandoned, yet she opened her car door. "Stay here, Zoey, I need to tell Mom who you are first." 

"Okay." 

Emily got out of the car and hurried towards the house to knock on the door. "Mom, it's Emily. I'm home, Mom!" The door opened rather cautiously and Zoey struggled to see the face of the woman who flew out of the house and into the arms of Emily. 

"Thank God you're home!" Margaret said, looking her daughter over. "You're hurt! What happened?" 

"Oh I had a little run in with the Centre's brainless goons in Philly," Emily replied, lightly. 

"Oh my baby, are you all right?" her mother replied. 

"I'm going to be fine, Mom. Mom, there's someone I want you to meet," Emily replied, motioning towards the car. 

Zoey took that as her cue, getting out of the car to walk toward the house. She shielded her eyes from the sun, looking at the two women on the porch. "How do you do, ma'am?" 

Margaret looked at her daughter, whispering, "Who is she?" 

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Zoey," Emily paused as Zoey offered her hand. Margaret took it, shaking it. "Zoey, is Jarod's girlfriend." 

*************************   
Jarod met up with Ethan and Major Charles halfway from their room in the convent. Upon seeing his son, Charles pulled Jarod into a tight hug, breathing a prayer of thanks to God that he was safe. After a minute they decided that it was better for them to go back to their room for the news the Major had to give them. 

"Dad, where's Emily?" Jarod asked as they neared the room. "I saw her bed empty and made. Is she..." he couldn't finish and he couldn't bear to believe that he'd lost another sibling to the Centre. "And where's Zoey?" 

At that moment, they reached the room and Charles motioned his sons inside, closing the door before he turned to speak. "Emily's fine, Jarod. She's made quite a remarkable progress in recovering since you left to find Ethan. I need to ask: What took you so long in coming back?" 

Jarod shrugged. "I was...sidetracked by the Centre." His father shot him a skeptical look. "I know they never rest but the news reached us that someone I knew at the Centre, another Pretender, had been wounded while serving as a NSA agent." 

"He was Jarod's friend," Ethan added. 

"Yes, he was. We escaped from the Centre together along with a third Pretender who I believed to be dead until he killed Eddie. His name was Alex and he's the other reason we're so late. I pretended to be a NSA agent to find out what happened to Eddie and Alex decided to turn it into a personal game with me and the Centre when he kidnapped Mr. Parker," Jarod said. 

Major Charles chuckled. "Mr. Parker needs to get a better security system because that's twice he's been kidnapped by a Pretender wanting something." 

Jarod smiled. "It helps when you help design the security system in his house and at least I am not a Centre created sociopath like Alex was." 

The Major's amused smiled disappeared and he shuddered. "Tell me, did Mr. Parker come out of this unharmed?" 

"I'm not sure. I talked to Miss Parker afterwards and she told me he was in the ICU at the Centre but she didn't say how serious his condition was," Jarod paused. "Now, would you please tell us where Emily and Zoey are?" 

Major Charles smiled. "They've gone to see your mother, Jarod." 

"W-what?" Jarod asked, shocked. "How?" 

"Apparently Emily had established a way to keep in contact with your mother before she left to search for you. They established that if Emily didn't contact her every four weeks, Margaret was to leave from her current location never to return. She told me that she had to go to her before the time expired as she only had a little under two weeks to contact her. Now when Emily left, she wasn't strong enough to travel alone so I asked Zoey to go with her." 

Jarod was stunned into silence. His sister and girlfriend could be in a dangerous situation if the Centre's people spotted them but Jarod had a feeling Emily knew how to be cautious, and she knew she'd make sure they were both safe. On the other hand, he was worried about how Zoey would handle being pursued again.   
But the bigger issue is that Emily was going to meet with his mother! 

Jarod could close his eyes still and see his mother in his mind's eye as she had been that day in the streets of Boston. He remembered all too well the pain he had felt when she'd been forced to leave with Emily without getting any closer to him than half a city block! He had longed for the day when he'd see her again ever since that day four years ago. This time he knew he was **NOT **going to let the Centre stop him from feeling the arms of his mother around him, nor were they going to stop her from feeling her son in her arms.   
  
"Son?" the Major's voice brought him out of his thoughts. His father touched his shoulder. "Jarod, you're not angry with me for letting them go are you?" 

Jarod nodded no. "Of course not, Dad. You did the right thing, because if Emily lost contact with Mom it might take us years to find her again-- if ever. I'm worried for both her and Zoey but they'll be able to take care of themselves, I'm sure. Just one thing I don't understand though-- why didn't you go with them?" 

"I wanted to, son, but your sister wanted me to stay here for when you came back, and I admitted that I didn't want to lose contact with you again. And besides, now that I think about it, we would have had to have gone and gotten your brother before we made the trip to find your mother. That alone would have cost us at least two days." 

"Our brother?" Ethan asked, looking truly puzzled. 

"Our brother, Corey, it's a long story but to sum it up in a nutshell, he's really a clone that the Centre created of me," Jarod said. 

"They cloned you?" Ethan didn't seem too shocked. 

"Yes, as a way to always to make sure they would have use of my Pretender skills one way or the other." 

"I only have one thing to say and that is if I EVER see Raines again I am going to be more than tempted to shoot the man right between the eyes for the way he treated Corey. Jarod, you were so lucky. . .no not lucky. . . you were blessed to have Sydney to be there for you. Corey had no one until we took him away from the Centre," Major Charles said. 

"Get in line," Jarod replied. "I've had thoughts of shooting him myself and I know Miss Parker has had more than one thoughts of doing it especially since she learned he killed her mother." Time the words left his mouth, Jarod had a look on his face that said 'oops!' as he glanced at Ethan. 

Ethan shrugged. "It's okay, Jarod. I knew he killed my mother already." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, it's okay." 

After an awkward silence their conversation turned towards plans to meet with Emily, Margaret, and Zoey. The Major revealed to his sons that Emily had told them that her mother was living in Oakbury, Minnesota and she had even given him the address before leaving, saying just in case Jarod returned soon with Ethan. It was decided that they shouldn't split up and so they made plans to go get Corey before heading to Minnesota to reunite with the rest of their family. 

It was decided that they'd stay one last night at the convent before leaving to retrieve Corey and starting their journey to Minnesota but just as they were all settling in for the night, the voices of Ethan's inner sense returned and suddenly sleep was forgotten . . . 

To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

*************************   
Margaret led her daughter and Zoey inside the farmhouse before she managed to speak again, sitting on an old sofa in the living room even as they chose chairs opposite of her. "You found Jarod?" 

Emily nodded; glad her mother was seated for the next part. "Mom, I found Dad too." She watched her mother closely as she spoke. 

"Charles, my husband is still alive? You found him? You've seen him?" 

"Yeah, I found him or rather I should say he found me," Emily replied and moved across the room to sit with her mother. She took her mother's hand. "Mom, Dad wants to see you again. He told me to tell you how much he's missed you and he said to say he's never stopped loving you or hoping he'd find you again." 

Tears welled up in Margaret's eyes as she listened to her daughter, and she really didn't dare to hope that this wasn't a dream or a fantasy. She'd been apart from her husband and sons for so long that she had wanted to give up hope of seeing any of them alive again. She had given it up in fact until that day in Boston she had seen Jarod on the street. Her hope was renewed that day even as she found the strength to let Emily leave her to go search for their long lost family. 

"And Kyle?" Margaret asked after a moment. 

Tears welled up in Emily's eyes. "He. . .he's. . ." 

Margaret silenced her but placing her finger tips gently on her mouth. "No, don't say it. I can't bear to think the word much less hear you say it. Do you know what happened?" 

Emily nodded no. "You'll have to ask Jarod. I think he was there." Emily hugged her mother as Margaret cried for the son she'd never hold again, and for several minutes they wept together. 

Zoey watched them with tears in her own eyes, weighing in her mind the losses that this family had sustained at the hands of the Centre. It started with Jarod-- they'd taken away his innocence, childhood, and the normal life he would have lived with his parents, though she really wondered what kind of a normal life a genius who could literally become anyone he wants to be, could have! 

And as she understood it, Major Charles and Margaret had also lost their second born son to the Centre as Kyle was also kidnapped. With Kyle, the Centre had nearly well succeeded into turning him into a sociopathic killer and that was a dangerous thing considering that he was a Pretender just like Jarod! 

Emily, the last child to be born to them, was born while they were in hiding from the Centre, as they feared they'd lose her too. A few years after her birth, Major Charles was separated from them while he was trying to rescue Jarod and two other children from the Centre's grasp, and as a result Emily had grown up without really knowing her father. 

And then there was Margaret, Jarod's mother, and the one person in his family that Jarod had ached to see again for as long as he could remember. She had suffered the loss of two of her children and her husband. She'd been forced to raise Emily while living in obscurity so that the Centre wouldn't discover and steal away Jarod's little sister as well. 

Yes, their entire family had suffered at the hands of the Centre, but soon all the pain they'd all experienced would be erased when the rest of the family joined them here in Oakbury. It would be a reunion worth witnessing, a reunion to remember . . . 

Margaret finally pulled away from Emily and after pulling out a Kleenex from a nearby box, she turned to look at Zoey. "Would both of you tell everything and anything you know about Jarod? I want to hear about the son I'll be seeing again soon."   
  
* * * * *   
The sisters brought down two more cots for their guests. Jarod took what had been Emily's bed after he helped Ethan and his father get settled in for the night. For once the three men promised to sleep soundly, as they knew they were safe within the walls of the convent. Ethan sat up in his bed, placing his head in his hands, closing his eyes. Jarod was the first one to notice that he was not laying down and he left his own bed, kneeling beside his brother. 

"Ethan, what's wrong?" he asked. 

"The voices are so loud but I can't understand what they're saying to me," Ethan replied. Major Charles had joined them, and was standing beside Ethan, laying his hand on his shoulder. 

"Is there anything we can do to help you make out what they're saying, son?" he asked. 

"I need to concentrate. I need something to help me focus." 

"You need to make an object a focal point?" Jarod asked, understanding what his brother was asking.   
Ethan didn't speak but nodded yes to the question. Jarod looked at his father and the Major shrugged. 

"Ethan, what kind of object do you need?" 

"A candle-- I used a candle before to help focus the voices when they told me my sister was in danger," he replied. 

Charles nodded. "I'll go ask one of the sister's for a candle." 

Jarod watched him leave before looking to Ethan again. "Can you hear your mother's voice?" 

"No, she's here but her voice is being drown out by all the other voices. I NEED to hear her voice, Jarod, she's the one who needs to tell me something important. I FEEL it," Ethan replied. 

"All right, Dad will be back in a minute." 

Within moments, the Major returned with a candle, and following Ethan's instructions he sat it up on a nearby table, lighting it. The dark room lit up from the candle's illumination and Ethan gazed into the flames as though he were in a trance. They watched him for several minutes before he spoke again. 

"You should both try and sleep. This is going to take awhile," he said, never taking his gaze off of the candle. 

"If you're sure. . ." 

Ethan nodded his reply, never taking his gaze off of the candle. . . 

To Be Continued...   



	5. Chapter 5

*************************   
Several hours later when morning came, Ethan was still no closer to understanding what the voices were saying to him than he had been during the night. The candle had been using as a focal point had melted and burned out hours ago when his family began to stir from their sleep. 

"Anything?" Jarod asked as he noticed that the candle had burnt out. 

Ethan looked at him. "No, nothing. I can't understand the voices and my mother's voice is lost among the other voices, yelling." 

"Should we go forward with our plans?" Major Charles asked, joining their conversation as he sat up on his cot pushing away blankets. 

"Yes, we should. If Ethan is right and something bad is about to happen, it'll be better if we're all together to deal with it," Jarod replied. 

"You're right. Ethan, will you be all right to travel, son?" Charles asked. 

Ethan nodded. "I'll let you two do most of the driving while I take a nap in the back." He stood up to stretch. "That is if the inner sense will let me." He rubbed his forehead. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

"All right then, let's get ready." 

* * * * *   
It was two days later, just after they'd retrieved Corey and were on their way to Minnesota that Ethan was finally able to hear the voices clearly. And what they told him, scared him because it meant his new family was in danger. 

It happened when they stopped to rest for the night, choosing to camp out instead of seeking a motel. It would only be for one night but they decided to do things up right by having tents, sleeping bags, a campfire, and toasted marshmallows. Major Charles cooked their dinner, refusing to let them make the marshmallows their primary dinner after he mistakenly let them try one just after the fire was going. 

For the most part, Ethan was quiet as he watched his father and brothers interact-- talking and laughing together. They were enjoying what they had all been denied so long and to anyone who happened to come across this scene would have been warmed to the heart as Ethan was. 

"Corey, how do you like life on the outside?" Jarod asked as they both sat by the fire, watching the Major preparing their dinner. 

The boy smiled at him. "I love it on the outside. They are so many wonderful things on the outside that I never knew about." 

"What's your favorite new discovery?" 

"Girls," he and the Major answered together. 

Jarod laughed at their response. "Yes, they do have a way of turning your head, don't they?" 

Charles rolled his eyes even as he chuckled. "You have NO idea how much they've turned his head. But I guess your brother's reaction to them are normal considering he never saw one for the first 14 years of his life." 

"Have you had your first kiss yet?" Jarod asked. 

Corey blushed at the question. "Yes. What about you?" 

Jarod nodded. "I had my first kiss when I was about your age, maybe a little younger. It's something you never forget, nor do you ever forget the person who gave it to you." 

"Who gave you YOUR first kiss?" Corey asked. 

"If I tell you who she was, you've got to tell me the name of the girl you who kissed you. Deal?" Jarod asked. 

Corey thought about it for a minute and nodded. "Deal." 

"Miss Parker gave me my first kiss," Jarod said, glancing at Ethan as he said this. But Ethan seemed to be a million miles away, clearly not hearing them talk about his sister. "Ethan, are you all right?" When Ethan didn't reply, Jarod moved to sit down beside him, touching his shoulder. Ethan jumped even as he grew pale. "Are you all right?" 

"Jarod, your mother and our sister are in danger!" 

*************************   
The family who had been laughing only moments before fell silent as Ethan's words sank in. Ethan kept his eyes closed, listening to what he was being told. When he spoke his voice was a hoarse whisper; "They're in danger." 

Jarod looked at his father. "Ethan, how? How are they in danger?" 

Ethan frowned. "They're alone with a strange woman, a woman who is not what she appears to be." 

Jarod glanced at Major Charles again. "The only person they're with is Zoey." He looked back at Ethan and nodded no. "No, Zoey wouldn't hurt Mom or Emily." 

Charles looked at Jarod. "Don't take this the wrong way, but how well do you really know her, Jarod?" 

"Well enough to know that she's not the one Ethan's inner sense is warning him about," Jarod replied. "Ethan, what else are the voices saying to you? What are they telling you?" 

Ethan's eyes opened. "The Centre wants them! They have an agent close to them!" 

"That's it! We're leaving tonight for Oakbury as I am not about risk losing my wife or daughter again to those people!" the Major said. 

Everyone nodded in agreement and began to pack up the items they had intended on using for their night out camping. Jarod and Ethan dismantled and folded the tents even as Major Charles and Corey cleaned up their area of other items. Within 20 minutes and with dinner forgotten they were ready to leave the campsite. Charles paused only long enough to look sadly at the empty grounds. 

"Dad?" 

He looked at Jarod. "I was looking forward to camping out tonight with my sons but as always the Centre has ruined things for us." 

Jarod touched his shoulder. "We'll get another chance in the future, a chance that will include Mom and Emily." 

"You're right, son. Come on, let's go get to them before the Centre does." And with that, their black SUV pulled out into the night. . . 

* * * * *   
Their journey to Oakbury was spent in silence for the most part, all of them anxious for their endangered family members. Jarod and Major Charles took turns driving as Ethan and Corey had both passed out from exhaustion in the backseats of the truck. Some hours later, they finally entered Oakbury, following the address that Emily had given them. 

It was after 9 o'clock in the evening and the lights were already out in the farmhouse as they pulled up into the driveway. The only other car in the driveway was the car the convent had loaned Emily and Zoey for their trip here. 

"Are they here?" Corey asked. 

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right," Jarod replied. "I know that sounds paranoid but-" 

"That's okay, son, no need to explain. No one is paranoid when it comes to the Centre," Charles replied, pulling out a pistol from his jacket. He nodded to Jarod, who got out of the SUV. "Ethan, I want you to take the driver's seat while we're gone. If anything happens to us, don't you hesitate to get yourself and Corey out of here." 

"But, Dad," Corey began to protest. 

"No arguments! We'll be all right. Promise me, Ethan, that you'll do as I ask?" 

Ethan nodded. "I promise." 

With that Major Charles slipped out the SUV, even as Ethan made his way to the front of the vehicle . . . 

*************************   
As they slipped into the darkness surrounding the farmhouse, they paused only to make plans for who would go where. "Be careful. There could be an entire sweeper team hiding somewhere in, near, or around the house," Jarod said. 

"You be careful too." 

Jarod nodded, watching his father heading towards the back of the house. He stayed close to the ground as he crept around the house, trying to peer into the windows with caution even as he watched for any signs of a sweeper team. As he reached the second widow he noticed that there was no sign of a forced entry and as he peered into the second window, he heard a woman scream. . . 

To Be Continued.... 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the short length of this chapter but I think you'll like it! 

* * * * *   
Major Charles had found the backdoor unlocked and so he had cautiously crept inside, fearing that it was a trap. He made his way into the house's kitchen to find Emily standing at the stove in her robe, cooking or warming something on its surface. 

"Emily," he whispered. 

Emily screamed as he startled her. She turned to face him and the Major gestured for her silence. "Dad, for pity's sake, you SCARED me!" 

"I'm sorry but is anyone else here besides your mother and Zoey?" he asked. 

"No, there's no one else here but us. Dad, what's wrong?" Emily asked. 

"Emily, are you all right?" Margaret's voice called out as she entered the kitchen. She stopped as she saw Charles standing near their daughter. Her hands flew to her mouth as she recognized the face of the husband she had not seen in nearly thirty years. "Charles? Is that you?" 

The Major had wanted to lay his gun on the counter but didn't have time to act as Margaret flew into his arms, both crying as they held onto each other. "Oh, God, I can't believe it's you after all this time!" Margaret pulled back to touch his face, even as he touched hers. Both of them had unashamed tears streaming down their faces and Emily found herself wiping away tears of her own as she watched the sweet reunion between her parents. 

"I never stopped loving you," Charles whispered. He pulled her close to him again and for a second nothing else existed, let alone mattered. Then he heard the backdoor squeak open again and when he saw who was standing there, he smiled. 

Margaret felt his presence long before she heard the squeak of the door. She had her back towards the door, and when she heard the squeak her eyes looked up to Emily who stood with the happiest smile on her face. Charles loosened his embrace and with a smile on his face, he motioned for her to turn around to face the door. 

Margaret hesitated; almost afraid to turn around and face the person she knew was standing there. It had been over 30 years since her arms held him and she had changed so much since he was the curious, brilliant child she had never stopped loving. And it was for him her arms had never stopped aching for, even after the birth of Kyle and Emily. He was her firstborn and he would always hold a special place in her heart. . . 

At the same time, Jarod was feeling the same nervousness and anxiety that he hadn't felt in a long time, not since the first time meeting his father. He had changed since he had been a boy and since that day he had seen her in Boston. The Centre had seen to that. Suddenly he almost feared that when she turned to face him, it would be to judge and not to love him unconditionally as he had thought she had all of his life. 

"Jarod?" a sweet voice spoke his name. Jarod was lost in his thoughts and fears of rejection until he felt two hands, soft to the touch caress his face, wiping away his tears. He blinked, staring down into the eyes of his mother, and he found himself touching her face, wiping away her tears. Then unable to stand it any longer for fear he was dreaming again, Jarod took her into his arms. 

"Mom," he whispered as he buried his face in nook of her neck. 

"Oh, Jarod, my baby, you're home! You're finally home!" 

To Be Continued... 


	7. CHapter 7

*************************   
Jarod and Margaret were both so absorbed in one another that they didn't notice it when Emily and Major Charles, hand in hand, had slipped quietly out of the kitchen. They could scarcely believe that this was reality and not some cruel dream even as they desperately held on to one another. Jarod wanted to memorize every detail of this first meeting with his mother because he knew that no matter what happened from this moment on, this was something that neither one them would ever want to forget. 

She smelled like shampoo and baby powder, as she hadn't long been out of the bathtub. She wore a faded pink bathrobe tied loosely over her floral print nightgown and instead of slippers on her feet she wore a pair of plain white socks. Her long hair hung down her back gathered loosely a piece of ribbon. Jarod noted that despite everything, her hair was still red in color with for the most part except for a few areas of gray scattered here and there. She was beautiful to him in the way only his mother could be and he loved her just for who she was. 

Margaret was also studying her son, inhaling the scent of his leather jacket as their embraced continued. She remembered the last night he had had with them before the Centre stole him. The man who stood before her in so many ways reminded her of the little boy she'd lost all those years ago. Yet she knew she would be forced to truly acknowledge now that he had grown up without her in his life, without her love or influence. What kind of person was he, she suddenly wondered, and what was his life like inside the Centre? She didn't know those answers. She only knew that she loved him with all of her being, and now she would be able to have a presence in his life. 

Margaret was the one to finally end the hug they'd both been aching to feel all the years of their separation. She pulled back to look up into the eyes of her son, smiling as Jarod held on her hand as though she would vanish if he did not. 

"I love you, Jarod," she finally voiced the words. 

Jarod couldn't speak right at that moment as his emotions were overwhelming him, even as his tears were overflowing. He kissed her hand, trying to find his voice. Margaret just smiled at him and wiped away his tears. 

"It's all right. There will be plenty of time for us to talk," she said. "Now come and let's sit down somewhere as looking up to my very tall son is breaking my neck!" she said. Jarod laughed, and nodded following his mother towards the living room. 

* * * * *   
Major Charles and Emily went in the living, and she sat down even as he walked towards the locked door to open it. 

"Dad, what's up?" she asked. 

"I'm going to get your brothers," he replied, disappearing into the dark. 

"My brothers?" she muttered out loud. "Ethan!" As soon as she realized it, she slipped on some shoes and was about to follow her father outside when he returned. Emily backed up to allow him to enter, followed closely back a man she recognized. 

Charles smiled. "Emily, I'd like you to meet your brother, Ethan. Ethan, this is your sister, Emily." He watched them hug one another before Emily saw Corey. "And this is your brother, Corey." Emily studied him for a long moment, finding something familiar about him. Finally, Emily hugged the youngest member of their family tightly. 

* * * * *   
No one had noted Zoey's presence as she lurked in the shadows of her room's doorway. She observed the entire scene with Jarod and Margaret, and had peeked into the living room in time to see Major Charles return with the last two members of their family. 

Jarod's family was completely together and that caused her to smile as she pulled out her phone, stepping back into her room as she began dialing a familiar number. . . 

To Be Continued...   



	8. Chapter 8

*************************   
Emily and Corey pulled apart in time to see Margaret entered the room, following closely by Jarod who was still holding on tightly to her hand. Margaret's eyes immediately fell to the two latest additions of the room, and Ethan's face looked familiar somehow. Major Charles introduced Ethan as his son, telling her he'd later explain whom his mother was and then he introduced her to Corey. 

Margaret released Jarod's hand so that she could hug the teenager. Jarod felt a little envy pass through him as he watched his mother hug the boy. He smiled when he saw the look of happiness on Corey's face, he felt happy for the boy too, knowing that he would get to have both the love of a father and a mother while he was still a boy. It was something Jarod knew he could only dream about but would never regain. . . 

After a moment, they all decided to sit down to talk. Jarod sat down on the couch with his parents, not wanting to be very far away from either of them. Corey sat on the floor close by as Ethan and Emily took the chairs in the room. Silence ruled the room as each of them was stunned over the reality of the situation-- their family was finally together again after over 30 years of separation. 

"I can't believe that this is happening, after all this time. I dreamed about this for as long as I could remember, and now that it's happening it doesn't quite like reality. It feels more like a simulation," Jarod finally spoke, breaking the silence. 

Margaret reached for Jarod's hand, both of them aching for physical the contact they'd been denied so long. "I feel like I am dreaming because both my long lost husband and son have come home to me and to my daughter," she paused looking to Ethan and Corey, "And God has blessed us with two more special additions to our family." She touched Corey's shoulder with her free hand, and the boy smiled at her, tears in his eyes. 

"Will you be my mother?" Corey asked, suddenly his tears spilled down his face. 

Margaret nodded, freeing her hand from Jarod's grasp to take Corey's face in both of her hands. "Yes, honey, I will," Margaret's voice cracked with emotions. She looked at the faces of each of her children, "I want to be a mother to all of you." She looked to Ethan. "Your mother was Catherine Parker, right?" 

"Yes." 

"She's dead isn't she?" 

Ethan nodded. "She died soon after I was born." 

Margaret stood up, careful not to step on Corey; she made her way to in front of Ethan. "I'm sorry about your mother, Ethan, and I am even more sorry that you never had the chance to know her, but if you want or need to know what it's like to have a mother again, I am more than willing to share a mother's love with you." 

*************************   
As he rubbed the replacement thumb he'd so recently acquired from Raines, Mr. Lyle smiled. . . 

Everything was going according to plan as soon Lyle would take Jarod back to the Centre, along with Gemini, as well as the means to control the Pretender. By sunrise, Jarod and his family would be on their way back to the Centre and Lyle would suddenly find himself back to where he had wanted to be for a long time. 

He would be the head rat in the cheese factory again! 

The timing of the fulfillment of this plan that he'd set into motion several weeks ago when they'd kidnapped Jarod's girlfriend couldn't have been better. Mr. Parker was lying unconscious in the Centre's ICU section, and by all accounts he was in a light coma but in a coma none the less. Dear old Dad was at death's door and Lyle intended on seizing the position of Chairman of the Centre if he actually did finally take his last breath. 

This is where the capture of Jarod along with his family came into play. After he succeeded where his sister had failed for five years, the Triumvirate would hand him the Centre on a silver platter. 

Mr. Lyle smiled as he continued to stare out of the car's window. . . 

*************************   
"Zoey!" 

Zoey jumped at the sound of Emily's voice, and putting an irritated expression on her face she turned to face Jarod's sister. "What were you doing outside just now?" Emily questioned. After ending the call earlier, Zoey had dressed, and quietly left the house out the back door, careful not to attract the attention of any of the family members in the living room. Now she returned a few minutes later, her cheeks flushed from the cold outside. 

"I went out to get some fresh air. Do you mind?" Zoey asked a little more harshly than she meant to. 

Emily stared at her for a moment before nodding no. She moved towards the cabinets to get out some mugs for coffee. Zoey huffed before she left the kitchen, leaving Emily alone to finish getting the coffee started and to her thoughts. 

"Is something wrong?" 

Emily turned to see her father entered the kitchen, a look of concern on his face. Emily shrugged. "I don't know, Dad." //Dad.... Oh how wonderful it felt to say that word!// "It's Zoey." 

"What about her?" Major Charles moved closer to his daughter. 

Emily spoke in hushed tones. "Oh I don't know, Dad. There's something not right about her. Every time I'm in the same room with her I feel like she's up to something. Dad, I just don't trust her." 

Charles nodded. "But Jarod does." 

"I know, and that's what worries me. Maybe I am just being a paranoid, but there is something not right about her," Emily shrugged again. "I'm sorry I can't be more specific." 

"Don't take this the wrong way but I hope you're wrong about her, Em, I really do," Major Charles replied. "I really don't want to see Jarod hurt." 

"I hope I'm wrong too, Dad." 

*************************   
"Lyle." 

"How much longer until you get here?" 

"We'll be there in a little over three hours. Why, is there a problem?" 

"Little sister is starting to get suspicious of me. She nearly caught me outside just now." 

"But she didn't, which is a good thing for YOUR sister. I would hate to have to hurt her now that we're so close to catching the prize." 

"Don't hurt my sister." 

"I won't so as long as Jarod and his family are there, waiting for us." 

"You'll let my sister go after you've gotten...them?" 

"Wasn't that the deal?" Lyle replied. "Yes, your sister will be released as soon as Jarod and his family are on a flight back to the Centre." 

"Then they'll be here and waiting for you, Mr. Lyle." 

To Be Continued... 

**AN:** If you want any more of this fic, PLEASE give me some feedback! 


End file.
